Let me
by bonita-chan
Summary: One night in the common room, Ginny is writing a poem about Harry, but what if he found out or worst: readS it when he is not supposed to. Read and find out what happens next.
1. let me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all to JK.Rowling and the poem is not mine neither _

_A/n: this is my very first story and I would like to thank all the author that inspired me to write this story and I would like to thank my friend Veronica for encouraging me to write this story._

Chapter one: let me

_**Let me cry for you, lonely heart**_

_**And let me call your name** _

_**Let me stay by your side**_

_**Let me learn what I can about you**_

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Let me hold you just, this once**_

_**Let me see your face**_

_**Don't hide your scars from me**_

_**I'm not afraid to see them**_

_**Please, let my tears fall for you**_

_**Don't hide anymore**_

_**I'm here now**_

_**And even when you're scared**_

_**Let me tell you its alright**_

_**Let me be in your heart and memories**_

**_Eternally_**

"this is hopeless!" cried Ginny Weasley in the empty common room. She was suppose to do her potion essay, but ended up writing a text about a green eyes wizard.

Stupid git, thought Ginny, always brooding alone in his corner, pushing everybody heloves. But even if he does that, you still love him,snarled an inner voice, face it Weasley you're desperate and all you want to do is be there for him, to comfort him.

I do not !

yes you do!

will you just shut up!

Immediately, the voice stopped. Ginny felt really stupid for arguing with her inner voice ( who wouldn't ) and started working on her potion essay.

Harry was in a graveyard, he didn't know what he was doing here but he knew he was about to find something. He went pass all the graves but only four was left. The first one was written Lily Potter, the second was James Potter, the third was Cedric Diggory and the last one was blank. Harry took a good look at it and something was appearing: its was a name. Harry feared that he knew which name was going to be there. The name of Sirius black appeared on the tombstone and Harry was horrorstruck. He tried to run away but he abruptly bump into somebody. Harry looked up to saw Sirius , his godfather, looking down to him with a expression of pure disgust. 

" _It s all because of you " said Sirius._

" _I swear I didn't know it was a trap!" plead Harry._

" Save your breath!" spat Sirius " it doesn't change the fact that its because of YOU I'm dead!'

' I'm sorry" whispered Harry "' I'm so sorry"

" There is no forgiveness for what you've done, good bye godson "

And with that, he disappeared. The face of Harry was screwed up with tears and fell down on his knees and begin to sob. It was all his fault, he thought , Sirius was right there is no forgiveness for what he done…

Harry woke up in a start. It was just a nightmare, thought Harry, just a horrible nightmare. Harry had those since the fateful night in the department of mysteries. He was all wet in cold sweat and needed to change cloths . So, he went into his truck and found a shirt and a pair of short and went into the bathroom. After he was change, he looked at himself in the looking glass. What he saw scared him : he was a mess . Harry saw a white face with black circles under the eyes and a mane of messy (no change there, thought Harry) black hair on his head. The body was kind of ok: he was skinny but not awfully skinny, muscles were showing ( years of quiditch are quite handy ) but what disturbed him was some scars. Reminder of what he has been trough, he thought bitterly, stupid prophecy that messed up my life, maybe I should head down to the common room, maybe there I could relax.

Ginny was still working on her essay. It was two in the morning and she wasn't getting really far. Stupid Snape, thought Ginny , can't give something easy for once! She was insulting him so much in her mind that she didn't notice Harry was already in a armchair beside her. When she finished, she looked where Harry was sitting. It took a long time for her to react and when she finally did, she gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you " said Harry.

"No its ok I didn't know you were down here I thought I was the only one " she answered.

"Oh…um…so why are you here" asked Harry

" I'm doing a potion essay and you"

"I had a nightmare"

"Oh"

For the next minutes, the two of them were quiet until Ginny got bored of it and asked him what was wrong.

" So…euh…what was your nightmare about" asked Ginny.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok"

"If you talk about it maybe you'll feel better"

"Are you deaf " snapped Harry " I don't want to talk about!"

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly " I just want to help you"

" Well, guess what: I don't need your help" replied Harry coldly.

That was really it, Ginny's temper snapped " I had it with you and your brooding! Can't you see people want to help you, we're there for you and all you are doing is driving us away! "

"That's really sweet and all, but I don't care"

Ginny glared " I should just slap you for what you've just said "

" Well maybe you should you know, everybody knows that I deserve it" said Harry lowly.

Ginny felt sorry for him but just with what he said earlier, the pity faded away " you're not even worth it Harry and you can just stay all alone" she said coldly

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Ginny was really mad, who does he think he is, she thought angrily , I'm trying to help him for god sakes. In sheer anger she ran up upstairs in her dorm room. When she got there, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A lot of thought came to her like why did he act like this, why all this brooding or why was he so cold with everybody and the answer she came with is that he's a bloody idiot and doesn't know what he wants. She was about to drift off to sleep when a realization came: she forgot her potion essay and her poem. So, she got up and went to get it.

Harry was so annoyed, who does she thinks she is, he thought, my mother and what business does she have to know what I'm feeling , can't she see I want to be left alone. He spent minutes thinking on what he should do to be alone but his eyes went were Ginny was sitting earlier and saw her potion essay and a text " oh…she forgot her essay well lets see what she has written"

Harry looked at her essay and saw that almost nothing was written on the paper, keep it up Weasley and you'll get really far in potions, he thought sarcastically. His eyes drifted to the other paper that was beside the essay. He took it and started to read

" Let me cry for you, lonely heart" Harry read "And let me call your name" 

Who would cry for somebody and for who she would cry, wondered Harry

"Let me stay by your side, Let me learn what I can about you, Tell me what you think Let me hold you just, this once" wow, thought Harry, she must really care for this person.

"Don't hide your scars from me, I'm not afraid to see them; Please let my tears fall for you" this person looks really familiar, he thought. (it_'_s you, dummy)

"Don't hide anymore I'm here now And even when you're scared Let me tell you its alright Let me be in your heart and memories, Eternally " 

I never knew how a poem could effect me that much, thought Harry, I really wonder who it is, it could be Dean …no…not him she recently broke up with him or maybe Neville…no…he's always telling her what troubling him or maybe Ron, Harry laugh at this one, yeah right as if she wanted to know what's wrong with him. Harry reviewed all the griffindor boys in his mind and only one was staying: him. it cant be me, he thought uncomfortably, I'm not hiding from her, I'm not but I told her to back off because she was getting annoying with all the questions well I had my reasons, but I'm not the person she's talking in this text I'm not…I'm not…I'm- bloody hell, it is me!

This realization struck Harry, hard. Peoples were trying to help him and how does he repay them by telling them to back off. Another realization came and Harry knew it was true:

He was an idiot.

He needed to apologize them and to Ginny, especially Ginny. Harry stayed frozen in the chair with the paper in his hands and he was about to stand up when he heard gasped in the stairs. Harry turned around to see Ginny, horrorstruck, in the steps. Harry didn't know what to say but something came to his head:

"I'm sorry" and he meant it.

To be continued 

_A/n: I hope you enjoy this first chapter and maybe the story was a little bad written because I'm French and I don't write in English so well but anyway stay tuned for next chapter and please read and review. _


	2. seeking forgiveness

Disclaimer :I own nothing 

_A/n: I would like to thank everybody that reviewed my story ( I almost cried out of joy when I read them, I was so happy) and sorry that it took me long to write the second chapter because I had a month of revisions for the end of year exams and it was really difficult. So sorry it took long._

Chapter two: seeking forgiveness 

" I'm sorry" and he meant it.

Harry waited for Ginny to react at his confession and hoped that she would forgive him for yelling at her and pushing her away but it wasn't what he expected.

" I swear I'm really sorry" said Harry again "please just say something "

for a long moment she said nothing, it was like talking to a wall. Harry really didn't know what to do, she just stood there with a weird expression. Sometime later, Ginny finally said something.

"did you…did you read the text?" she asked with a little voice.

"yes" replied Harry " and I'm really sorry for behaving like a git"

Harry really wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry again and again, so he went forwards to her but she went backwards, he tried it again but she did it again. Harry didn't understand what was she doing.

"what are you doing?" asked Harry

"I want you to stay away from me"

"what"

" I want you to stay away from me"

Harry was really confused, one minute she's like " I want to help you" ,thought Harry, and the next " I want you to stay away from me", can't she decide want she wants from me!

" ok, now I really don't understand. Why are saying I should stay away from you"

" because you read the text when you weren't supposed to!"

" what if I did, I read your potion essay and you're not having a fit about it!" snapped Harry.

" because its different, ok!" she snapped back.

"what's different?"

" that you know that I still love you!" she yelled

A deadly silence installed itself in the common room so quiet that you could have heard a fly passing by. Harry was really shock at her confession. He just stood there, frozen like ice, looking at her. Harry couldn't believe it, she still loves me, he thought, why? After what I did to her and the others, she still loves me. Harry felt warm inside, I'm loved, he thought happily, I'm really loved. The warm feeling went away when Ginny ran away upstairs to her dorm room.

"Ginny, wait!" exclaimed Harry," please don't go!"

Harry went after her. He ran upstairs so fast he almost fumble in the steps. By the time Harry got there, Ginny had already enter her dorm room and closed the door in a loud click. He went banging on her and didn't care if someone woke with all this noises, he really wanted to make her understand that he was sorry.

" Ginny! Ginny! Open up, please"

"leave me alone!"

" just hear me out!"

"GO AWAY!"

A sob escaped from her mouth and Harry stopped banging ( more hitting than banging) on her door. Maybe I should leave her alone, thought Harry has he made his way to his dorm room, and make her understand tomorrow that I'm really sorry. He reached his door, went to his bed and started to dream about what would happen tomorrow.

Next morning in the great hall, Harry was seated in front of Ron and Hermione at breakfast. His two best friends were bickering about a letter that Hermione received from Krum.

" can't you see Hermione, he wants more to be friends with you!" yelled Ron, angry.

Hermione fought a great urge to roll her eyes " not this again Ronald, all he wants is to go to a trip to Bulgaria with him."

" yeah but that's just a camouflage-

Harry was not really paying attention to the fight, he was more scanning the gryffindor for any sign of Ginny but it appears that she skipped breakfast. Harry wondered if she'll ever forgive him-

" Harry, its time to go to Hagrid 's class " said Ron, cutting Harry short in his thought.

The three of them made their way to the class

After the class, they were going to potions when Harry saw Ginny coming from herbology.

" can you go to potion without me because I have to ask Hagrid something" lied Harry

"ok, but don't be late " said Hermione

Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to be out of sight and made his way towards Ginny. When she saw him, she tried to run away but Harry was to fast for her and he grabbed her arm and twirled her so she could be facing him.

"would you just leave me alone!" yelled Ginny, frustrated.

"could you just hear me out!" replied Harry

" if its about last night and the fact that you're sorry I don't want to hear about it!"

" what am I supposed to do to really show you I'm sorry, get on my knees!"

" no, all you really need to do is: leave me alone!"

That really frustrated Harry, " you know what, I don't care, really I don't, if you're to stubborn to accept my apologies, fine with me."

" go to hell!"

"right back at you!"

"fine!"

"FINE!"

In absolute anger, Harry made his way to potions even if he was really late.

Indeed, he was late. Snape took off 20 points from gryffindor and Harry had detention tonight. When he made his way to his seat, all slytherins students were sneering. He reached his place, Hermione looked at him with a concerned stare but Harry answered with a cold glare and that was enough to make her frown and she went back to her potion. Harry didn't want to talk to anybody or he was sure that he would explode.

The class didn't pass quickly, it was awfully long. Malfoy and his gang tried to sabotage Harry's potion but didn't succeed , Harry saw it coming and used a spell to deflect it. They didn't give up, but after they ended up messing up the potion of Neville.

" another accident Longbottom , 10 points from gryffindor" said Snape.

After when they were finish brewing their potion, Harry went to give his potion sample to Professor Snape and bolted out of the classes without waiting for Snape's snide remarks.

Its was lunch time and Harry didn't felt hungry, so he stayed in his dormitory. After a while, Ron came to join him with a weird expression on his face.

" what's up mate?" asked Harry

" oh, nothing…its just that I heard things" replied Ron.

" what kind of things?"

" something involving my sister and some bloke that made her cry"

Tight knots were forming in Harry's stomach.

" you would happen to know who he is?" asked Harry nervous.

" yeah, I know", said Ron while cracking his knuckles who look really threatening" and the guy happens to sit in front of me!"

Harry stared at him horrorstruck." look Ron, I didn't mean to make her cry but its her fault too!" yelled Harry" I tried to tell her that I was sorry but she didn't listen to me!"

" oh yeah, that's not what I heard in the great hall" said Ron" must be gossip, always telling the scandalous part of the story, never all of it."

"Anyway, Ginny was always the stubborn one in the family"

"yeah, I kind of noticed" said Harry leaning on the bed and looked at the ceiling

" but just saying sorry wont make up… I don't know…girls are very difficult" said Ron joining him.

" I know…but I don't know what to do!" said Harry exasperated.

" you know mate, you should asked Hermione, she's a girl after all"

"yeah I should…thanks mate"

And with that, Harry decided that after class he would go talk to Hermione before his detention.

To be continued 

A/n: wow, a whole month to write second chapter, but for the next one, it wont be long because exam week is finished (im so relieved)!maybe second chapter is a little bad but I still hope that you enjoyed it! Read and Review.


	3. going to Hermione for advise

  
Disclaimer : I own nothing A/n: thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy third chapter and Moonhawkpebbly, thanks for the advise, I wont forget this time and you're right, it sucks to be 14! Chapter 3: going to Hermione for advise 

Ginny was on her way to the library. She really needed to find Hermione and because she needed wise advises from her best friend. With everything that has happened in two days, she couldn't afford to mess up again. Now, she was already in the library and she spotted a bushy head behind a pile of books. Ginny went to sit beside her.

" Hello Ginny" said Hermione without looking up from her book " How are you today?"

" Not so fine" answered Ginny slumping slightly in her chair, " Not fine at all."

" Why, is it because of a certain somebody?

" Yes. Am I that obvious?"

" Honestly, yes because every time you're sad its always because of Harry" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

" So, what's troubling you?"

Ginny started to tell her the story from last night to now. She felt good talking about it to somebody.

" You understand, now he knows that I still like him and now every time he tries to apologize, I run away and cry like a baby" she said almost on the verge of tears.

" Ok Ginny, all you have to do is accept his apologies "

" But what if I run away?"

" Look, you cant run away forever"

" I know but I cant help it!"

" Yes you can!" insisted Hermione " If you really loved him, you would hear him out"

" You really think I can" said Ginny, hopeful.

"Of course I think you can, you didn't end up in Gryffindor for nothing" answered Hermione.

A little smile appeared on Ginny's lips " Thank you Hermione, you always know what to say"

Hermione's eyes brighten " Your welcome. If you have problems, you know who to turn to."

" Ok, bye"

"Bye and good luck"

Harry was on his way to the library. Thanks to the idea of Ron, he was going solve his problem with the help of Hermione, of course. I'm really lucky to have a friend like her, thought Harry proudly, without her help and advises( and her genius mind), I don't think I would have made it until now. Harry was now turning the corner but stopped abruptly when he saw a little red-haired girl namely Ginny getting out of the library. She had a big smile on her face and Harry was happy to see her smile for the first time in two days. He fluttering butterflies in is stomach and didn't know why because he hadn't had those since his crush on Cho Chang.

Harry restarted walking to the library and was soon in. he scanned the library for any sign of the bushy head girl. She was sitting alone with a pile of books. Harry went to her table and sit in front of her.

Hermione slowly look up from her book " Hi Harry, how are you today?" she asked.

He was going to answer fine but change it fast " No I'm not fine"

" Oh, and what's is the problem? "

" Ok, its like Ginny wrote a text about it and I didn't knew and before I read the text I kind of exploded on her and she was so mad that she went upstairs but she forgot it."

" Ok and this is when you read it"

" Exactly. After I was finished, I had a warm feeling you know and the text enlighten me on the way I was acting: like a prat."

Harry pause to retain his breath.

" Ok continue" said Hermione.

" But you know, I wasn't supposed to read the text and she saw me read it and I wanted to tell her that I was sorry but she ran away."

" And you know what's funny in that story: it's the fact that she still love me. After every horrible things that I did or said to her during the past months she still loves me."

" What do you feel about her?" asked Hermione.

" I don't know but when I knew that that she loves me still, I was warm all over. I don't know why but sometimes I feel…peaceful around her. During the last months, even if I was brooding, she manages to make me laugh and we talked a little. Behind the shy little girl that squeak every time I was around, I discovered a great girl with a fiery personality, funny and empathic" mused Harry.

Hermione's eyes were has big has saucers " Merlin, Harry do you realize what you've just said!"

"Euh…no."

" Oh my god, you said that you fancy Ginny!"

" What! I've never said that!"

" Yes, but you didn't said it verbally but your subconscious did."

" Come again?"

" Its like you feel it but you wont admit it" explained Hermione.

" I don't have to admit anything, ok"

"ok. So tell me how was Cho last year"

" She was pretty-

"I'm not asking about her looks!" said Hermione exasperated " I'm asking more about her personality!"

" ok, Cho was…Cho was…she was…euh…she was good at quidditch" finished Harry flatly.

"That's all?"

" Ok, ok. The truth is that I don't know anything about her personality!"

" I rest my case"

No, that's insane, thought Harry, I don't fancy Ginny or maybe I do. I used to fancy cho but that was because she was extremely pretty but still its different. Its not like I don't like Ginny, I really do like her or maybe its more than this. No, no, no, no, no, no and no. I don't fancy her, I don't I really don't. I don't, I don't, I don't, I do. Oh bloody hell! I do fancy her!

" Hermione, you're right, I do fancy Ginny." Said Harry blushing like mad.

" Yes!" yelled Hermione a little to loudly. Madam Pince glared over at they're table and the look said " be quiet!".

" Ok, how am I going to tell her?"

" I don't know Harry, its up to you how to figure it out and I know you'll find out"

" Thank you Hermione, you always know what to say"

" Wow, second time I heard that today"

Harry looked at her, confused " Never mind, just find a way to tell her Harry"

" Ok, I will. You know, I don't know were you get all those advises"

" Me neither, maybe I should be a therapist or something" said Hermione thoughtfully.

" Yeah, maybe you should. Anyway I got detention and it about to start."

" Bye Harry"

" Bye and thank you"

" You're welcome"

Now, Harry must find a way to tell Ginny that he loves her and tell her that he's sorry and maybe it was going to be a difficult task…or not.

To be continued 

_A/n: ok I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and review. _


	4. let me say Im sorry

_Disclaimer : i own nothing. _

_A/n: I cant believe all those months without updating…I'm not very fast at updating and I'm lazy too…so enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: let me say I'm sorry**

" Potter, you will help me correct those essays, do you understand." Said the potion master.

"Yes" said Harry grimly.

'Yes sir" corrected Snape.

"Yes sir"

Severus Snape gave Harry a big pile of essays do corrected and a hour later, Harry still didn't finish the pile because is mind doted on how was he going to say sorry to Ginny. Maybe I should go straight to her and say I'm sorry, thought Harry, no all ready did that or maybe I should…euh…I…I….damn! Why girls are so hard to understand!

"Potter!"

"What" snapped Harry.

Snape glared coldly at him.

"Sorry sir, said Harry quickly, what were you saying?"

"What I was saying was that I'm going to leave the office for a while and leave you by yourself" replied Snape coldly.

"Oh ok"said Harry.

Snape was preparing himself to leave and after when he headed to door, before taking the doorknob he said slyly.

"Oh Potter, try not to go trough my thing like you did last time"

"Of course not sir"

And with that, the potion master left.

15 minutes have pasted since Snape left the office and Harry still was thinking how to patches thing up with Ginny.

Another 5 minute have passed and Harry took a break on his thoughts and the essays to corrected. Harry's mind drifted to the poem that Ginny have written about him. Wow , thought Harry, it made me feel so good and she fancied me still after all the horrible things I said to her….that was a really good poem a really good poem a good…

" Poem! yelled Harry to himself, that's it! im going to write a poem to her like she did!"

Harry reached for his bag and searched for a piece of parchment and didn't have one. He scanned the room for ant sign of one and found on Snapes desk and Harry took out his wand and said.

"Accio parchment!"

One parchment flew towards Harry and took it into mid-air.

………………………………………………………………….

One hour later, Snape came in the office and Harry shoved the parchment in his pocket. The professor scanned the room to see if anything have been removed from its place.

"You may leave now mister potter" he said.

Harry stood up and took his bag and made his way to the door and when he reached the doorknob Snape said

" And Potter, you got detention tomorrow"

" What! yelled Harry scandalized, Why!"

"Because, you didn't finish correcting the essays" said Snape in a matter-of-fact voice.

Harry was dumbfounded, he completely forgot about the essays.

"I expected you to be here at the same time" sneered snape.

" Yes sir"

……………………………………………………………………………..

The following morning that was Saturday, Harry send Ginny a letter saying to meet him in the room of requirements at 1 o'clock. after, he went down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron.

" So, did you find a way to tell her?" asked Hermione

" Yes i just hope it woks"

"Mate, of course it will work." said Ron earnestly

" Thanks guys" said Harry.

He really hope that his two best friends were right.

………………………………………………………………

Ginny waited in the room of requirements for Harry to come. She really wanted to know why he had sent her a letter.

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and turn around to face harry.

"Harry, she said, I didn't here you come in"

" Don't worry its ok"

"OK"

there was an awkward silence between them and Ginny decided to speak.

"Harry, I-

"Before you speak, I have something to give you."

He handed her the parchment.

"I really hope you like"

Ginny took the parchment from him and read it.

_**Let me say im sorry**_

_**And let me tell you what's in my heart**_

_**Let me stay by your side**_

_**Let me learn what I can about you**_

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Let me hold you just, this once**_

_**Let me see your true feelings**_

_**Don't hide yourself from me**_

_**I'm not afraid to see you**_

_**Please, let me say im sorry**_

_**Don't hide anymore**_

_**I'm here now**_

_**And even when you're scared**_

_**Let me tell you im sorry**_

_**Let me be in your heart and memories**_

**_Eternally_**

Ginny look at his face but couldn't see it well because her tears were blinding her.

" Oh no, I made you cried again-

Harry was cut short because Ginny jump into his arms. She hugged him for the longest minute and when she was facing him he leaned and kissed him.

Ginny soon realized what she was doing and pulled away abruptly.

" I'm sorry, she said, I didn't mean too-

This time, Harry kissed her.

"But I meant it" whispered Harry.

He leaned towards her and kissed her again, but this time it was deeper and after a really long minute they broke apart and grinned to each other.

"Harry, I'm sorry too, i acted like a real crybaby" said Ginny sadly.

"Don't be"said her, hug her.

Her smiled came back.

"So, are we together now" she asked.

"Of course we are!"

" And I really like you Ginny" he said truthfully.

Ginny beamed at him.

"Me too!"

Harry kissed her nose.

"That settles it!" he said

Harry took her hand and they walk together out of the room of requirement.

_Finish._

_A/n: thanks again to all of you peoples that reviewed my story and I'm so glad you liked it I hopedyou enjoyed the last chapter! R and R_.


End file.
